The purpose of this core is to provide centralized care, breeding, genotyping and quality control of transgenic and knockout animals for use by investigators in the program project. In addition, the core will generate new transgenic and gene targeted mouse models where needed by PPF investigators. The core will also provide a mechanism for the distribution of new experimental transgenic and knockout models to the Jackson Laboratory Induced Mutant Resource, and to program and non-program project investigators both at the University of Iowa and outside the institution. The main responsibilities of the Core will be: * Maintenance of genetic stocks, * Generation of Transgenic and Gene Targeted Mice, * Genotyping transgenic and knockout animals, * Provision of experimental and control mice to investigators, * Quality Control.